


Fight

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Tag for 16x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie will fight to get Nick out if she has to.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For ncisellicklover on Tumblr who requested it!   
> I don't know if this is enough of what you wanted, and I kind of skirted around the episode but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Ellie stood behind her desk frozen.  _ Nick had been arrested _ . It seemed like one of her nightmares come to life. And McGee, she didn't even want to imagine him in a  _ jail _ . He should be home with his kids right now. Her heart ached.. _ his kids _ . 

She couldn't help but let her mind float back to Nick. He had just been right across from where she was standing only yesterday, giving her his grin that bordered on flirty, making some joke that had her rolling her eyes. 

Her eyes lifted to stare in the direction of Vance's office where Gibbs had stormed off to, death glare in place looking like he was on a warpath. 

Ellie didn't know if Gibbs would have the power to get McGee and Nick out of this, and that terrified her. 

But even then, she'd fight to get them out. To get  _ Nick _ out. 

And then she'd be honest to him and herself. 

* * *

As Ellie stormed up the steps leading her to Vance’s office, she felt anger spread through her that she only felt one time in her life. When facing Chen she had felt this same anger but a lot of it had also been drowned out with the sorrow and pain of losing Qasim. This time there was just  _ anger _ . 

She didn’t give Vance’s secretary a glance as she jumped up about to stop Ellie. She threw open Vance’s door, hearing it smack against the wall behind it.

Vance looked up, looking a little startled at her sudden entrance, something that only Gibbs had done before.

But her eyes right away focused on the man standing straight and proud, his eyes narrowing at her.

“Excuse me young lady-”

She glared at him with a glare that could rival Gibbs’. 

“You can excuse  _ yourself _ -” Ellie watched as that was all it took for anger to appear on Secretary of Defense Crawford’s face. “I don’t care  _ who _ you are, what the hell gives you the  _ right _ to throw innocent people, federal agents at that, in jail just because they were doing their  _ jobs _ !”

Crawford bristled, standing up even straighter. “Maybe if they had done their jobs correctly-”

Ellie scoffed. “Are you kidding me?! They were doing their jobs correctly, it’s  _ you  _ who has a problem  _ Sir _ . They were getting results, we found a suspect for the murder one who most likely committed the murder but then you come swooping in because you knew the suspect-” She seen the shocked look on his face. “-Yeah  _ of course _ we figured that out, you may have tried to cover your tracks but it’s our jobs! And all because Agents Torres and McGee were the ones to deal with the suspect you had to  _ arrest them _ ?!” 

Her voice grew louder with every word until she was practically screaming, Crawford’s face was almost purple at that point, and Vance while in shock didn’t look like he intended to step in at any moment in fact he looked to be enjoying it. 

“And you really think I could just have them arrested when no crime was committed?” Crawford said, making Ellie’s eye twitch that he really tried to play the innocent card.

“Anything is possible when you know the right people.” She spat out. “Did you even stop to consider what exactly you were doing?! Agent Torres gave 8 years of his life to undercover work for NCIS and was one of the best undercover agents this agency had, 8 years that in the end tore his  _ family _ apart, he  _ chose _ to do it and he didn’t have to but this is how he gets repaid?! And Agent McGee who has been recruited and wanted by almost every agency  _ chose _ to stay with NCIS for 16 years and has become a top agent, but most of all he has not only a wife but two kids. You didn’t think of  _ any _ of that did you?! Get off your goddamn high horse and grow a heart for once in your life!”

Crawford’s face was completely purple in anger. “I don’t care who you are Agent, no one talks to me that way, I deserve some respect-”

Ellie let out a humorless laugh. “What are you going to arrest me too? Go ahead big guy.”

In the back of her mind a part of her realized she sounded like Nick with the last comment but now wasn’t the time to find that amusing.

Vance finally cleared his throat looking thoroughly pleased about her rant and yelling at Crawford. “Crawford, if you even try to mess with Agent Bishop I guarantee you won’t like the consequences, I think you forget Crawford that I know people too and let me tell you this..you won’t be getting away with this and I  _ will _ be getting my Agents back.”

* * *

Ellie could feel stares at her no matter where she went on the Navy Yard hours later after leaving Vance’s office. Word had spread quickly. 

Gibbs had said nothing to her about it, only giving her a proud look with a smirk. 

She had seen Crawford talking angrily into his phone before getting on the elevator. A little worry filled her that maybe she had done even more damage than good, but it had felt  _ good _ to give the bastard a piece of her mind. 

Ellie had almost cried in relief when Gibbs had told her they were going to see Nick and McGee who were apparently being kept separated.

And now Ellie was waiting in a room for Nick to be brought in, Gibbs in another with McGee. 

When the door opened and a guard was pushing Nick in, half of her wanted to sob in relief, Her eyes narrowed to the handcuffs that were around Nick’s wrists.

“Is that really necessary?” She snapped, glaring at the guard. 

“Just following orders ma’am.” The guard grunted out, Ellie felt herself bristle at being called ma'am, she hated that. Before she could say anything else, the guard had already moved to stand outside the closed door. 

For the first time Ellie actually  _ looked _ at Nick.

While he looked happy and relieved to see her, she could see the exhaustion on his face. There was anger in his eyes that she knew was towards Crawford, but she also could see he was worried. 

Nick put his cuffed hands on the table close to her and Ellie didn’t even have to think about it as she gripped his hands with hers. 

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you and McGee it’s terrible-”

“Ellie..”

She swallowed roughly, even his voice showed how exhausted he was, almost as if he had no fight left. 

Her back straightened. She’d just have to fight for the  _ both  _ of them. 

“Focus on McGee-” Nick’s jaw clenched. “If you can’t get both of us out of here, you at least try to get McGee out-”

“What? Nick we’re getting you  _ both  _ out of here I swear!” 

“Ellie!” Nick tightened his hands around hers. “I can survive wherever I’m thrown into if it reaches that far but McGee? You know as tough as he is, he won’t survive it. He needs to be home with Delilah, Morgan and Johnny.” He looked her straight in the eye. “McGee is your top priority.”

Her eyes watered, she didn’t even bother trying to blink it away. “I don’t care if you don’t have the energy to fight this Nick, but I’m fighting for you, for both of you.”

His head bowed for a second before he looked back up, opening his mouth to say more when the guard suddenly came back in.

Ellie tried protesting but the guard once again used his ‘following orders’ line. Her jaw twitched in anger. 

As Nick passed her, she made sure to whisper. 

“I need  _ you _ home with me.”

She knew he heard her by the look he gave her before he was out of view. One of shock and hope. 

* * *

Two days later Ellie watched with everyone else as Nick and McGee stepped off the elevator and walked towards them. Both looked like they hadn’t slept in days, but happy to be out of there. 

Hugs and claps on the back were shared around, Ellie watched as McGee gave kisses and hugs to his little family, keeping a hold on the twins who were loving the attention. 

Her eyes shifted to Nick who had just finished hugging Jack. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

Ellie felt like she was about to burst. 

Walking over, she grabbed Nick’s hand, pulling him away from the group who some watched with curious looks, the other knowing looks. 

“Ellie-” She yanked him behind the stairs. 

“Nick just shut up and let me talk.”

His mouth snapped closed as he nodded. 

“I promised myself that I’d be honest with not only you but myself-” She took a deep breath. “Nick, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, and-”

A little sound of surprise escaped her seconds later when Nick’s lips crashed to hers. Ellie didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, gripping onto him tightly as if to make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

When they slowly pulled away, both of them catching their breath for a few seconds, Ellie have his arm a hard smack.

“I thought I told you to shut up and let me talk?!”

Nick finally smirked, making her heart jump a little at the action she had missed so much. “You did, but shutting up means no talking, kissing isn’t talking.” 

Ellie gaped at him for a moment before shaking her head. “You are...ridiculous.”

He grinned and reached up brushing back a piece of her hair. “But just so we’re on the same page, I have feelings for you too Ellie.”

She gave him a blinding smile before putting her hand on the back of his neck, bringing his lips back to hers.

The others could wait. 


End file.
